


The drunken antics of Ladies

by TinyQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kisses, M/M, alcoholics know your secrets, don't hide your brandied chocolates in a closet, it gets a little too heated for ciel, privacy what privacy, we are drunkards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: Ciel finds himself in trouble when a pair of drunken women get a little too close and personal.





	The drunken antics of Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsploosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/gifts).



Sigh,  
Across the room I could still notice them staring at me.  
It had been like this the entire evening ever since they arrived. I should have never held this blasted party, I cursed at myself for letting Sebastian convince me this would benefit my social status and help the company.

Looking around he was nowhere to be found. That bastard escaping from their gaze and gossiping by using the excuse of fetching drinks while leaving me behind to deal with these..disgu...lovely ladies.

\------

All preparations were done and the first guests of the evening would arrive in a short while. The evening was looking good so far and many acquaintanced businessman would show up and try to profit off of me, which would of course turn out the way I want in the end. I hummed to myself and decided it was time to show my appearance at my own party.

It was quite enjoyable, enough champagne for my tastes and not too many annoying nobleman.  
This evening would be profitable and I was sure of it.  
I _was_.  
My eyes catched a glimpse of the newly arrived guests, they didn't seem very familiar to me.  
What a pain in the ass, now I had to deal with introductions and small talks.  
Hopefully Sebastian would be able to distract them so I could go back to business.

Speaking about the devil, I happened to come across him just now and decided to ask him about the newcomers.  
"Sebastian, do tell me who these women are"  
I pointed my head towards the women who seemed to have had already found the champagne.  
I hoped they wouldn't become drunkards and disturb the guests or rather disturb me.  
"Ah yes, You haven't met these women before. These are the new models working for miss Hopkins."  
Sebastian replied obediently.

I glared at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"And just why are they here?"  
Now the women were looking our way, did they notice we were talking about them? that couldn't be.  
"Miss Hopkins suggested they would come with her and I complied to her request. It would have been very bothersome would she refuse to work for you in the future"  
So that's it, I waved him off as I was done with my interrogation.

The women noticed my butler had left and quickly approached me champagne swaying the same rhythm as their hips as they moved towards me.  
"Lord Phantomhive, we are so pleased to meet you!" the women slurred slightly intoxicated already.  
There were two of them, a small girl and a taller one.  
They didn't look like they were related and they must've been at least about 10 years apart in age.  
But the most standing out about them was definitely  
the color of their hair. The taller woman had blue locks and the smaller one a bright pink, it must've been some strange new fashion trend Nina had discovered.

I smiled at them "It is nice to meet you too, you both look great tonight." I threw in some flattery even though I barely even took a glimpse of whatever attire they were dressed in.  
Now that the introduction was done I wanted to be left alone as soon as possible. "well, If you will excuse me now.."  
I started but was interrupted "Please wai..!" the tall women excitedly started but bumped into the smaller woman causing her to lose balance and spill her entire drink right on my clothes. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" The smaller woman exclaimed, hastily removing me from my jacket and started wiping at my dress shirt. I noticed a certain butler staring at us through the corners of my eyes. His eyes ablaze with a fiery red gaze boring right through the woman touching me. "It is fine, I will excuse myself and get changed now so please calm down before you make a scene." I quickly told them before the demon would do something unethical and escaped to my bedchambers.

When I arrived I walked straight into my bathroom knowing well that my butler would be right beside me in a minute. "I suppose the young master wants a bath?" a voice came from behind me. I sighed "Yes but make it quick I don't want Mister Jones leaving before we can seal this deal" "yes my lord" he complied. Only a minute or 10 had passed when Sebastian suddenly stopped washing me and looked up. I sat up and looked at the place he was staring at, the door. "what is wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrows in concern. Sebastian put a finger in front of his mouth and silently gestured me to be quiet whispering "we seem to have an intruder" He waited a minute before continuing "or rather.. two intruders" Muffled voices came from behind the door. "They're not here" "I expected them to be, but now we can look for evidence!" The intruders giggled. Damnit those bloody woman! I knew there was something off about him. Sebastian looked at me, a look that said should I take them out. I held up my hand gesturing him to wait, I wondered what these women were seeking. "have you found anything?" The voice of the taller woman could be heard. The door of a closet was opened and a small voice said "Not .. yet but oh! what is this doing here?" It went quiet for a bit "these are brandied cherry chocolates, what are these doing in a place like this. Strange" I felt Sebastian staring at me and I tried to hide my blush. These women couldn't be more annoying.. exposing my secret stash nonetheless! Footsteps were heard and the door opened and closed. "are they gone?" Sebastian nodded and took me out of the bath to put me in fresh clothes. After inspecting the room we found nothing out of the ordinary. I heard a small laugh next to me and saw Sebastian holding his hand in front of his mouth. I glared at him to find an explanation. "Excuse me my lord, I am grateful that these women found the candy that you have been hiding from me. I think I rather like them." Now I was certain, these women need to leave. 

Arriving downstairs again I tried to find Mister Jones to continue our business talk. But of course the women came to me when they saw me walking down the stairs. "Ciel! where is that man?" The shorter one asked, now clearly drunk. I tugged at my sleeve in annoyance and answered "..Lord Phantomhive for you and what man are you speaking of?" "I believe his name is Sebastian?.. I overheard you speaking" The taller one replied. I looked around me trying to find an excuse to leave these bothersome women. "he's quite handsome isn't he?" The pink haired woman said and shook a bit with drunken laughter. The other woman looked at the shorter woman and back at me, "Don't you think so Ciel ~" The woman had more or less cornered me and it seemed like I couldn't dodge the question. I blushed up and half shouted "what kind of question.. this is outrageous!" When I saw guests staring at us I decided to lower my tone.

"ahem.. Is there a problem dear ladies?" The women turned around and gasped. Of course that bastard had to come and make the situation worse. Was he trying to make me look bad? "You're .. Mister Sebastian!" The taller woman said. Sebastian shot her a quick smile and bowed "Please, I am just a mere butler my lady." The shorter woman suddenly tugged at his sleeve "Don't you think Ciel is just adorable!?" she exclaimed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in confusion "excuse me?" "Don't pretend not to hear me, we've read enough novels about forbidden love to know this much" she giggled. I shot him a panicked look.. what were these women getting at? "ah look at the time, it seems the young master should be getting ready for bed. Excuse us, may you enjoy the rest of your stay." Sebastian quickly excused and the women stepped aside as we left to walk upstairs.

It was about an hour later that the last guest left. I waited at the front door as Sebastian closed the lock and turned around to face me. "I'm more than glad that that is over." I sighed. He walked over to me and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me while walking me to my room. The next morning I woke up beside him. I sleepily rummaged my hand through his hair "Did you find a way to get rid of these.. women" Sebastian hummed "a most convenient one" His smirk made me know that it was indeed a good way and they would not be seen again. "since they seem to love forbidden romances this much.." He continued and got up to fetch me my breakfast. As I sat down at the breakfast table he handed me my news paper.

_**Scandalous affair between two models** _  
_Reportedly the women were fired on the spot._

A smile came upon my face as I pulled my butler in for a quick victory kiss.  
A greater reward would be given in my bedchambers tonight.


End file.
